What to Expect
by ADdude
Summary: Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents with crazy friends and family. Major Soma and LizXKid to lesser extent. A sequel to my SE story Expecting, but you really don't have to read it to get what's going on in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and LizXKid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Future<p>

Everyone had gathered at Death Gallows Manor. They're were about to graduate in about a week so they had plenty of free time. It had been a few months since Kid and Liz had their twins so they're was still a lot of excitement about them. Something about having children and getting married had changed Liz and Kid, everyone noticed this, it had forced them to grow a little Kid was no longer so obsessed with symmetry and Liz was more confident in her actions and didn't think about herself as much but thought of others.

The guys were watching a game on the big screen television while the girls had decided to go for a walk. Liz brought out the dual strollers, Patti was trying to get her niece Raven to smile but with no success and she cuddled up against Tsubaki. Tsubaki gently placed the baby girl into the stroller. Maka was playfully tickling the baby Bram getting him to giggle before showering him with kisses as she placed him in the stroller. The girls soon were off to the park for a nice peaceful walk. Soul thought about how Maka had been acting around the baby, he had come to suspect that Maka was going baby crazy. It didn't concern him much, kids loved Maka, whenever on a mission with Kilik and the pots and Fire and Thunder got scared they would always run to Maka for comfort even over their own meister. Maka was really good with kids, probably one of the reason she decided to stay at the school as a teacher after graduation. Actually everyone was staying in Death City as teacher and death scythes. Liz was particularly eager on life after graduation, she was to be death scythes with her sister for her husband Kid, but she wasn't going to be a teacher she decided to stay home and raise her Kids. During the last few weeks Liz started to missed her babies while she was at school and was glad she would have more time with them. Soul couldn't help but think of how Maka would be with children of her own.

Then it hit him. "I want to marry Maka."

The others looked at him. Black Star said. "You just figured that?"

He really just did, no matter how he saw the future he always saw himself with Maka, when he imagined her with children he had imagined that they would be theirs.

Soul with realizing this simple truth turned to his friends. "I need you guys to help me with something."

Black Star and Kid looked at each other intrigue by what was unfolding.

As the girls returned to the Manor the Sun was setting, the babies had fallen asleep in their stroller they found the rooms dark and quiet.

"What's going on? Maka asked confused.

Black Star and Kid quickly ushered the girls and the babies away behind Maka's back. Maka then heard a sound, a very unique sound that she hadn't heard in a long time, the sound of Soul playing the piano. She without a thought walked towards the source of the sound, she knew the song she loved the song it was the song that Soul played for her when they first met. Maka found her way to the room with the piano, she found Soul playing dressed in his black suit.

"Uh Soul what's going on?" Maka asked.

He turned to her and started to make his way to her. "When I first made up my mind to do this I wanted it to be special but I knew I couldn't wait and that I'd need help and let's face it none of our

friends can really keep a secret so I had to do this before someone told you. So I really only really had time to pick up my suit and one other thing." Maka looked at him confused. "Maka we've been dating for a while now and I can't imagine my life without you. You're more than my partner, your more than my girlfriend, you're my soul mate." He got down on his knee and pulled out a newly bought engagement ring. "Maka will you marry me."

Maka stared with her eyes widened in shock and her heart in her throat. "Yes, Soul, I'll marry you."

They embraced each other in a loving kiss as their friends came from where they were watching to congratulate them.

After a few months planning and their wedding was set. It was wonderful ceremony held at sunset. At Maka's insistence Soul invited his family, who he hadn't seen in quiet sometime. They had a talk and to Soul's surprise they told him that they were proud of him and what he had accomplished, it was not the life they would have choose for him but they were proud nonetheless. Then his grandmother gave him a big kiss and told him they loved him.

Maka finished up preparing, she had a long white wedding dress on when her mother arrived.

"Sorry I cut it a little close." Kami told her daughter but I had to make sure I got your wedding gift."

Kami picked up Maka's bouquet and from her bag took out a blue rose and put it in the center. "A blue rose?" Maka asked.

"It was very hard to find one. It's the symbol of Love and prosperity. I hope that you find in your marriage what I didn't find in mine."

"Thank you Mama." Maka hugged her mother.

As the ceremony started Maka was walked down the aisle by her father, every meister in attendance had their weapon pointed at him, just in case he had any last minute ideas. Spirit placed Maka's hands into Souls and then sat down. Stein and Sid held Nygus and Marie right next to Spirit incase he had any change of hearts. Spirit wasn't going to do anything he knew Maka had found someone that would always be there for her unlike him. Spirit knew his daughter deserved someone that would always be there for her so he had no intention on taking that away from her, especially after what Kami promised to do if he did anything to ruin the wedding.

They began to exchange vows Maka started. "Soul, when you first met me I had issues with men." Everyone present immediately turned to Spirit. "But when I met you I saw something...well I heard something. You played for me a song, a song about you, a song about who you are, I don't understand music I never have but I heard it in your song. I knew I could trust you and I didn't know it at the time but I think that's when I fell in love with you. Since then you've always been by my side, no matter what danger we faced or how many Maka chops I gave you. No matter what you were there for me, and you loved me Maka chops and all."

"Maka," Soul began. "for most of my life I've felt that I wasn't me. That I was always trying to be someone else, someone that wasn't me. But with you I always felt that I was me, I always felt that you saw me for who I was and that accepted me for that. Most of all I feel that you love me for me. When I played the piano for you, I think that's when I fell in love with you too."

They exchanged rings, they kissed and they were married. The celebration began with cake and words were exchanged. Liz and Kid congratulated the couple but they had to leave early since the twins had to go to bed. Kid and Liz gave the married couple their best and as Liz pushed the stroller with their twin babies, Kid carried off the sleeping Patti who fell asleep after her sugar crash.

Tsubaki and Black Star were next to wish the couple a good marriage and a happy life together. The rest of the night was very calm but busy and it all went by in a blur. The one moment the couple really remembered was their first dance as a married couple. They didn't remember the music or the people watching they just remembered they were together.

Soon enough Soul and Maka were of on their honey moon to Paris. Maka had been excited about the museums and culture but she got side tracked as her and her new husband ended up in their room for the first few days.

Soul watched Maka sleep as the faint light of the rising sun began to fall on her let in from the cracks of light the curtain allowed in. Soul couldn't help but think that was the most beautiful woman in the world and that he was lucky to have her. Soul held her close and went back to sleep.

It a few weeks later, they were both at the school now as teachers.

The school day had been over for at least for an hour the school seemed to be all but empty, the students were gone just a few teachers in their offices handling paper work and such. Soul was looking around for Maka but he already had an idea of where she was. Soul found her at the piano room, the very room were they had met, she always went to the room when she had to think usually the subject involved Soul. The room was rarely used as it wasn't a music school but Soul locked the door behind him as he knew there was going to be lengthy discussion and didn't want someone walking in on them.

"Hey Maka." Soul greeted her placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Maka gave a weak "Hi Soul."

Soul could read Maka like one of her books, Maka had something on her mind for a while and they both had been avoiding discussing it. They both waited in silence for a moment, just waiting for one of them to have the courage to bring up the subject.

"Soul" Maka said timidly. "I want a baby"

"I know" Soul had known of her desire for a while but was afraid.

"You're great with kids and so am I."

"It's not that I don't like kids..."

"You don't think I'd make a good mother."

"No you'd be a great mom."

"So you just don't want to have kids with me."

"No! It's not that-"

"So what is it Soul?"

Soul sat down besides Maka on the piano bench. "it's just that I'm not sure I'd make a good father. You've met my folks, all they cared about was if me and my brother were good at music. It seemed that my grandma was the only who really loved me. I never really had good parents so how would I be a good one."

"Soul you idiot" Maka told him. " you think I'd make a good mother." Soul nodded. "Look at my parents. My dad was a womanizer that left me alone for most of the time, he was so bad he drove my mother away. My mom was great but she was never around so basically I had to raise myself. I didn't have the best parents but you know I'd make a good mother and I know you'll make great father, I know this because we'll be together. We're not our parents, we can learn from their mistakes and be better then them."

Soul looked at his wife with awe, she was so confident in her words, so assured that together they could do anything even after all this time together he loved that she still had utmost faith in him. "Okay let's have a baby."

Maka's face broke into a smile and she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and romantic but soon turned into something more passionate.

As Soul pulled away he saw something in his wives eyes a look that he had grown to love but considering where they were it scared him a little." Maka you can't mean... that you want to... here!"

Maka pulled herself onto the piano, bitting her lower lip she only told him. " Well you did lock the door."

Soul knew Maka that when she wanted something there was no fighting her and even if he wanted to fight her he couldn't resist. She brought him closer and then quickly leaned onto the piano. There hands found their way under their clothes, the clothes quickly found itself discarded onto the floor.

The room quickly drifted away and their soul began to resonate as their bodies grew closer. Since the first time they had been intimate together their soul rooms had become merged. They found themselves in a forest with the piano from Souls room in the center, the piano played on its own now matching the couples mod. Everything they were doing was happening in the real world too but when they resonated along they could feel each others needs and wants. We they were together the world would always appear around them. Soul excitedly bite Maka and she squealed in delight.

As they began to quicken their pace the piano began playing faster.

After a spending several minutes of moaning,groaning and screaming each others names the piano shook as the music sheets jumped off the piano and fluttered around them. The pair crashed back into the real world,they found themselves cuddling.

"I can't believe we did that on the school piano." Soul whispered.

"Shush" Maka told him "you'll ruin the moment."

"We should...you know get dressed before anyone comes."

"In a minute just...let's stay like this for a little longer."

"Okay then it's cool."

A week later Maka took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Maka and Soul were very happy at the idea of becoming parents and just a little nervous. Both assumed that the time on the schools piano was when Maka got pregnant, they both also agreed never to tell anyone that, not their friends or any children they might have.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sequel was requested. My first request. yay! Anyway I am starting out school so I don't know how often I will be able to update but I will aim for once a week, not likely though. So review and tell me what you think. Also you don't have to read my last story Expecting but it does explain the situation between Liz and Kid. So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and LizXKid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Family<p>

Soul took Maka's hand as she talked. "So me and Soul are pregnant."

Their friends and family looked at with surprise their reaction of surprise quickly turned to joy and delight, except Spirit who just remained frozen in shock.

"Well he's not trying to kill me." Soul pointed out.

"Better than we expected." Maka added.

"Oh Maka this is so great." Tsubaki congratulated. "I didn't even know you two were trying to have a baby."

"No, it just sort of happened."

Tsubaki gave a hug to Maka.

"Congratulations man." Black Star told Soul.

"Thanks." Soul told his friend. "But that doesn't mean you get to be godfather."

Liz told Maka, "Maka I know your going to make a great mom but if you ever need any help or advice-"

Maka finished her thought. "I know a good mom to ask, you."

They went out to dinner after they dragged Spirit home.

The next day Liz gave Maka the baby book she gave her, Liz told her it was better that she have it now. Maka wasn't really sure what to expect the baby book told her of some of the things she could expect but it also said that everyone experiences pregnancy differently. Maka didn't expect her pregnancy to be like Liz's she was having twins and shinigami. Liz was surprisingly energetic during her pregnancy but Maka was already feeling tired, it wasn't helping that she was waking up of every morning thanks to morning sickness. The whole experience was making her cranky but Soul was doing his best to be patient, Maka knew she was being a pain in his side and was doing her best to tone it down. So to thank him Maka suggested that Soul and the guy go out to play some basketball. The girl stayed with Maka at the manor so they could all keep an eye on the twins, Maka was happy she never liked going to play basketball.

"So Maka how are feeling?" Patti asked as chewed on a cookie.

"Well I've been tired but the doctor said that was normal." Maka answered.

"Well of course you are," Liz told her. "you're busy making a baby you have every right to be tired."

"But how are you feeling?" Patti asked again."

"What?" Was all Maka could muster.

"You look a little scared, I don't ever remember seeing you scared."

Maka grew quiet as her friends looked at her.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Tsubaki said with a soft tone.

"I might be a little scared. Maka admitted. "I thought I was ready to be a mom but now that I'm actually becoming a mom I'm not so sure."

The room was perfectly quiet except for the sound of Patti chewing.

Liz spoke up. "Maka, every mother feels like that. I felt like that and I'm sure your mom felt like that. Now that your pregnant and you're going to the doctor and everything it is making everything seems real. There is a lot involved in being a mother and when it all seems real it just seems too much but Maka trust me you don't have to worry. You're going to have Soul by your side to help you and so will we. Trust me Maka when you have your baby in your arms you will know that you were just being scared for nothing and that you won't be able to imagine life without your baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Liz spoke with such confidence that it made Maka hopeful that it would be fine. Later the guy returned with some groceries they picked up after their game. Kid and Liz went off to make dinner with some help from Patti will the others kept their eyes on the twins.

"So have you to decided on a name a yet?" Tsubaki asked the couple.

"No, we still haven't even found out the gender so we really can't pick a name." Soul explained.

"Well I'm sure you'll come up with something wonderful." Tsubaki told.

Soon they had their dinner and talked. Black Star tried to convince Soul to to let him to be the child's godfather. After a while they all started to get ready to go, knowing that Kid and Liz needed to get all the rest they could with the twin babies.

As they were making their way home to leave Maka noticed how Kid had fallen asleep on couch, they were cuddled up together each holding onto one of the twins both asleep too. Maka looked at them and they seemed so happy. Since they had become parents they had seemed closer and they were a family and they were happy together. She was really hoping to find something like that with Soul and their future child. She was going to tell Patti about the group that fell asleep but found her asleep face down in chocolate pudding.

She and Soul made their way home.

"You know maybe we should start coming up with names." Maka said smiling at her husband.

"Okay that's cool." Soul smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: OKay, I hope you guys like this. it's a bit fluffy I hope to do something more character based for next chapter. Anyway I don't know when I'll post the next chapter I am working on two other soul eater fan fics and i got school work. I'm trying to do a a schedule. Until then review it really does make me want to write faster, I'm not joking the last review convinced me to sit down and write. Shout out to RavenAk.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and LizXKid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Instincts<p>

Maka and Soul were asleep in bed when Maka woke up. As she tried to make out shapes in the dark and she realized they weren't in their bedroom.

She shook her head as she started to recall the events that had put her there. There had been a problem in eastern Europe that required a Shinigami to handle so Kid had to go and he took Liz and Patti. Since it would be dangerous they couldn't take the babies so Maka agreed to watch the twins while they were away.

Maka got up from the bed and as carefully as she could made her way to the bathroom in the dark trying not to wake anyone. Maka was annoyed how often she kept getting up at night to use the bathroom. As she walked in the dark hallway she stopped in front of the twins room, the guest room wasn't too far and they had baby monitors but still Maka was unsure. Maka wanted to go into the twins rooms and make sure they were sleeping well, but as Maka learned from the last time she did that the slightest thing would wake them and they wouldn't stop crying for hours. Maka made her way to the kitchen and found the cookies that Patti tried so hard to hide. Maka poured herself a glass of milk and started to eat the cookies. Maka lamented how much the pregnancy made her hungry, she looked down at her ever growing belly and then reminded herself she was gaining weight because she was growing a new life not because she was fat.

Maka thought back to what the baby books had told her, all the books had brought up the point that each mother is different and that they can't really be told how to handle motherhood and would have to rely on their instincts. This did not inspire confidence in Maka, she was the kind of person that liked knowing what to expect and having a plan to act in kind so she was a bit nervous having to rely on instincts. She had never been fond of relying on her instincts they always seemed wrong, just like when she thought she had to check on the twins. Maka had told this to Soul and he tried to reassure her telling her that when the time came she would know exactly what to do. No matter how every one kept telling her she would be a good mother Maka couldn't see it for herself she was good with children, yes, but that didn't mean she would be a good mother being a good mother had more to it and she was not sure if she was ready for it.

Maka feeling tired made her way back towards the guest room. Maka past the door to twins room once more and stopped before it. Maka couldn't help but sneak inside and see if the twins were all right. She was careful opening and closing the door in hopes of not waking the twins. She first found Bram sleeping peacefully without a care in his crib and thought this was just a waisted endeavor. Then Maka turned to see Raven in her crib crying silently.

Maka picked up the little baby in her arms and whispered. "It's going to be okay, Maka's here."

Raven cuddled up with her for comfort. Raven had always been a quiet baby rarely making a sound, even now she was crying silently.

Maka gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her. "Do you miss your mommy? Is that why you're awake? Don't worry your mom and dad are going to be back soon. They're just out making the world safer for you. They love you and until they come back me and Soul are going to watch you."

Maka gently wiped away the small girls tears and held her gently. As Maka held Raven the silence of the night was broken when Bram woke up and started crying from being woken by Makas talking. To calm him down Maka carefully cared picked Bram up too. Maka held both babies and sat down on a nearby rocking chair, letting the gently rocking take them to sleep.

Soul woke up as the light from the morning sun hit him. As Soul woke up he noticed that Maka wasn't next to him.

Soul first checked the bathroom expecting to find Maka dealing with her usual morning sickness but she wasn't there. Soul then checked the kitchen but she wasn't there he searched the manor and eventually decided to check on the twins. Soul found Maka had fallen asleep in the chair and she was still holding the twins, who slept peacefully in her arms. Soul looked on to his wife and had a feeling that she had gotten in touch with her motherly instincts.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: So another chapter done, I feel horrible that it's taking me this long to write such short chapters. Anyway I'm starting to work on the next chapter. Until then review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and Liz X Kid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lunch<p>

Soul took the twins from Maka and got her back into bed, Maka was tired and could use the extra sleep while Soul got breakfast for the twins. He placed both babies in their high chairs. Raven was cuddling against her bear as always was while Bram giggled at everything he saw. Soul took out two small jars of baby food and two spoons.

Anyone who has feed young babies could expect how this ended, most of the the baby food ended up getting spit onto Soul. Soul tried to stay calm even though having baby vomit all over his shirt was not cool, he knew they were babies and this stuff happened so he tried to be patient. He really was trying to be patient, he knew he had to be his kid would be here soon and he was hoping that that these babies would help him get ready for his baby.

Soul had two worries about becoming a father, one was if he would be ready when his child came the other was if his child would even get along with him. With Maka he had been taking classes on child rearing and he did think they were helping. The second one was one that reflected more on him. His second one was one of appearance, it's not how others would see him with babies he really didn't care what people thought of him, he worried how his kids would react to him.

As he finished feeding Bram and Raven when he gave them a smile. Seeing his shark like teeth Bram grew quiet and Raven shuddered and looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no don't cry." Soul said. "Let's go play in the living room."

Soul found it easier to carry them together easier with a papoose, he put Bram into it and carried Raven. As he carried them off Raven seemed like she was going to cry. He cooed her hoping to calm her down. He put down both babies down in this big area in the living room set up for the babies. They had all their toys and such there to play with.

He played with the babies but found it hard for him whenever he smiled he freaked out the babies, it seemed that whenever he smiled he scared small child and small animals. Soul really didn't care what others thought but he hated the idea that he scared children he especially hated the idea that he would scare his own children. After a few minutes of playing the kids seemed to be getting bored of Soul.

"Come on." Soul told the babies. "What would Maka do? I guess she would tell you a story. What can I tell you? I guess I can tell you about your parents." The babies looked up to Soul. "Uh... your father, uh your papa, was all symmetry crazed meister back then. He was lonely and your grandfather tried to get him with a weapon. But no one was perfect enough for him. So he went to a far away place called New York." The babies seemed to be calming down and he brought them closer to him. "Your mama and your aunt got into trouble and your crazy papa came in and saved them. Your papa took them away from the streets of New York and brought them here. Together they fought a lot of bad guys and monsters. One day your papa fell in love with your mama, to everyones surprise she fell in love with him too. They got married. Now you two are your their prince and princess. They love you very much and are right now making the world better for you. And they lived happily ever after."

Soul finished his tory realizing the babies have fallen asleep on him and as he couldn't move without waking them he stayed there and started to fall asleep.

Before he did he said to himself. "Maybe they won't be scared of me..."

Maka woke up just before noon to find her husband asleep on the floor with the babies sleeping peacefully on him. She decided to get lunch ready for them.

Later that afternoon Kid, Liz and Patti got back home, they looked tired but happy to be home. As the relived parents took back their children.

"Were they any trouble?" Kid asked.

"No, everything was fine." Maka answered.

"Did you miss mommy?" Liz playfully asked Raven.

Then she chirped, "Mama."

Liz was surprised. "Did you hear that? She called me mama. Her first word."

Kid asked Raven. "Can you say papa?"

Bram then chirped,"Papa!"

"He said papa!"

As the parents grew more and more exited the babies began to chirp out their new words. "Mama! Papa! Mama! Papa!"

They both learned two new words, as Soul looked on he had a feeling that he was responsible for that but decided to say nothing. He wrapped his arm around his wife, he felt ready to have their baby simply knowing that moments like this would be there waiting for them and he couldn't wait.

Patti looked at her niece and nephew. "Can you say my name? Can you say Patti?"

The babies became quiet and Raven looked at her as her mouth began to open, then she hit Patti with the stuff better she always carried with her.

Patti pouted. "You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: OKay another chapter down. I got a request for all of you, what name do you guys suggest for Maka and Souls baby, place your answer in reviews. So while your there feel free to give a review I love them and they get me to write more.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and Liz X Kid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Family<p>

The months passed by and the couple began to get ready for the arrival. Maka had gained a lot of weight and Black Star had gained a lot of dents in his head after mentioning the weight. The couple had been to the doctor and gotten good news that the baby was healthy. The couple had decided not to find out the gender of the baby until it was born. Their friends had been getting ready too, getting present for the new born.

But something occurred to the two, that they had to be a family. They had always considered their friends to be apart of their family and they weren't too concern with them but they also had to deal with their own families. Maka was not only getting far more letters from her own mother but she was also getting calls from her. Maka hadn't always been the most emotionally steady person and the hormones from pregnancy weren't helping her but Soul hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. That's why he was surprised when Maka had told him that she was planning to do something she knew she hated with every fiber of her being, she was going to talk to her father.

The red haired death scythe was waiting in the coffee shop, it wasn't crowded the morning crowd had long since passed. That's when he saw Maka walk in.

Spirit gave a weak but welcoming wave. A small smile grew on his face, Maka was growing up and being pregnant he couldn't help but be reminded of Kami when she was pregnant. Maka ordered some non-caffeinated tea and sat down across her father.

"Hello, Maka." Spirit said, watching his words knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to beat him with a book especially in his current state. "You look well."

"Thank you." Maka said letting out a sigh. "Papa, I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You're leaving Soul and coming home with me so I can take care of you and your child." Spirit said without thinking.

Maka just glared at him for a moment, a glare he could not miss read as anything except no. "No! Listen to what I'm saying. Soul and myself have been talking and we want out baby to know it's family. For better or worse that includes you."

Spirit had cowered from the glare but now he was perking up. "Do you mean it? Do you want me to be a grandpa to you child?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that. I'm not going to sugar coated it, you were a terrible father. You went out womanizing and boozing leaving me at home to fend for myself. I am giving you one chance only to be apart of your grandchild's life. You have to be on your best behavior. If you mess up I won't hesitate to cut you out of my life completely. You have to prove to me that you can be a positive influence."

"I promise you Maka I will make sure I will be a great grandpa."

"I hope so. Growing up I really wanted you to be there for me but eventually I gave up believing that you would be. It hurt me in the long run, it left a hole in me, it made it hard for me to trust men and it almost ruined things with Soul so many times. I don't want any child of mine to miss out on anything. But you have to show me that you will be good for my baby."

Spirit just gave her a nod to let her know that he understood.

At another part of Death City Soul was talking on his phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Soul." Wes answered on the the other end of the line.

"Yeah, hi." Soul was nervous and finding it hard to find the right words.

"So Granny told me that you and Maka are expecting."

"Yeah," Soul rubbed the back of his head. He hadn't been on the best of contact with his family expect his granny.

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you about that."

"Oh, are worried the baby is not yours?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. I saw the way Maka looks at you, like there isn't another man in the world you don't have to worry just don't do anything stupid and you'll never loose her. But what do you want to talk about?"

"I was talking to Granny, since Maka is getting closer to her due date we're inviting her over so she could be here for when the kid is born."

"But?"

"She doesn't want to travel alone. I was hoping you'd come along with her."

"I'd love to. But why didn't you ask mom and dad?"

"You know how things went after I left home, I tried to make up with them at the wedding but things are still tense."

"I see. I'll make sure me and Granny are there for the birth of the new Evans. I'll also do what I can with our parents see if I can smooth things."

"You don't need to."

"Soul, this is family if mom and dad are too stubborn to realize they will miss the birth of their first grandkid then I should make them realize it. Don't worry I won't press the issue but I'll get them to see the issue."

"Thank Wes."

"No problem little bro. Congratulations by the way your really lucky."

"Thanks."

"I promise no matter what me and Granny are going to be there to help greet your little baby when it come it into this world, with or without mom and dad."

Soul was touched but being the cool guy wouldn't admit it, he told Wes the basic date that Maka was due and other detail he already shared with his Granny before they hung up.

Later that night while in bed the couple cuddled together.

Maka asked. "So did you talk to your grandma?"

"Yeah and Wes, they said they're coming."

"Good, any luck with your parents. I did try to talk to them but didn't get far. Wes did say he was going to try to talk to them for me."

"Well I guess that's not too bad."

"How about you? How about your folks?"

"Mama said she's going to try to make it but right now she's in South America."

"And your dad?"

"I told him that I'd give him a chance to be a grandfather but he'd have to behave. I just hope he can do it."

"You know I've never really gotten along with your old man, hell you've never gotten along with your old man, but it's good to see you give him a second chance."

"Well I want our baby to have a big family, with everything like aunts and uncles."

"Well Kid,Liz,Patti,Black Star and Tsubaki are always going to be around. Plus it looks like me brothers going to be around."

"I also want them to have grandparents."

"Yeah, that's going to be harder."

"I know neither of us has a normal family life. I just want to our children to have something of a normal family life."

"Normal is overrated. I'm a sharp tooth scythe and you're a book wielding meister. Are kids going to have shinigami uncle, his scaredy cats wife with her giraffe obsessed sister as aunts. Then there's the loud mouth monkey and the silent flower as an aunt and uncle. The half shinigami babies as playmates. Then there the cabaret cat, the healing witch, the one eyed hammer, the blue zombie-"

"I get it." Maka interrupted him. "We've got a weird an extended family."

"I mean what does that matter as long as our kids know that they're loved."

"Right." Maka gave him a light kiss.

"I noticed by the way."

"Noticed what?"

"You said our children. As in plural, I haven't asked but how many kids do you want to have."

"I don't know..." Maka blushed. "I guess I never really thought about it, but I do want a big family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was an only child and I was alone a lot I don't want any of my kids to be alone. I want them to have brothers and sisters to play with."

"Brothers and sisters? How many kids were you thinking of?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a few, four or five maybe six?"

Soul was a bit surprised but then he smiled. "Well I guess I'd be cool with that but let's get through this one first."

"I've been thinking about names. If it's a girl would it be all right with you if we named her Kami, after my mom."

"Kami, huh? I like it. And if it's a boy how about Damon after one my favorite song writer."

"I like that name."

"So we're set for names then."

Maka fell as sleep in Souls arms, Soul smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Six kids? Huh? You really are full of surprises. But i guess that's what I've loved about you."

Soul placed his hand on her belly and wondered what his first born was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter done. Tell me what you think and review. I liked this chapter. Anyway I know I haven't posted often I'm going by chapter when I have an idea so be patient. Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and Liz X Kid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Parents<p>

It was the holiday season and Maka and Soul were moving into their new home. It was a small house but it had everything they wanted. Soul really wanted a lawn so he could play with the son he was so sure was coming. They had just finished unpacking as Christmas came so there weren't really many decorations. Maka was getting closer to her due date so everyone was just waiting for her to say it was time. Blair was helping out having moved with the young couple. At this point she was family and they couldn't get rid of her if they tried, plus she did offer to help with the baby.

They did set up a christmas tree and light to celebrate the holiday. There friends had come and brought food and drink not only for the small Christmas party but for a home warming. Spirit had come as he was invited and he was trying to make and effort. He was surprised when she arrived.

"Mama!" Maka cried out seeing the older blond woman.

"Hello my Sweet Heart." Kami hugged her daughter.

Kami smiled at her daughter. It was clear to her that she was a grown woman but she would always see her as the little grew she remembered. Spirit thought about going to to talk to her but assumed the discussion would end with him having to get a book removed from his skull. Everyone traded gifts and had some food. Eventually the night ended and they all headed home. Spirit was the last to leave hugging his daughter good night. He walked around for a while he had hoped to talk to Kami but saw no sign of her.

As we walked he could hear the cheer coming from other houses celebrating the holidays. He felt a sharp pain in his heart remembering his own families celebrations and the ones they could have had but didn't.

"But it's my fault isn't?"

He thought about going to a bar it was still early after all, the party ended early to let Maka get rest and for Kid and his family to tuck in their kids. Every thought and every memory was filling with even more sorrow. So in the chill of the night he tugged on his jacket to keep him warm.

Then she spotted her in the distance nothing more than a black and yellow speck. He should have known she would have been there.

Minutes later he was running into the school, the doors were always open in case of emergencies, so he went to find her. He found Kami on the balcony her feet hanging over the ledge. She looked like her daughter she even had her own long black coat. They might even be mistaken for sisters is Kami wasn't a little taller. Her hair was done in a pony tail if not then one might mistake them for the same person even.

"Hello Spirit." She said calmly no bothering to turn towards him.

"Kami." He said weakly feeling the tension between them, and not the good let get naked and jump into bed one more time tension. "I should have known you would be here. You always did love this view of the city. It was always the first place you went to when we got back from mission. It was the last thing you saw when you left the city."

"Yeah." She paused. "You should have known."

"You're staying I'm guessing. I mean this isn't just a visit." There was something different about her he could tell. "Right, my little girl is all grown up and I've missed too much already and I don't want to miss any of grand-baby. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's okay I don't mind."

"Good, cause I would have stayed even if it bothered you. I've already told Maka and Soul. Lord Death has already given me a job in the school as teacher. Marie already helped me find an apartment in the city."

"Marie? She can't even find a place for herself? She's still living with Stein in his lab!"

Kami turned at her and gave him a smile. A kind heart warming smile that he had always loved. "Oh she could find a place if she wanted to she just likes being around Stein. She always liked Stein."

"You always have to know everything don't you?"

"I don't have to I just seem to have a talent for it."

"So can you tell me something?"

"Normally I can."

"Can I be a good grandfather?"

"Oh yes you can but the real question is if you're going to be?"

"What?"

"You can be something but it doesn't mean you will be."

"I don't get it."

"You could have been a great father and husband but you just weren't."

"..."

"Spirit do you want to be a good grandfather?"

"Yes. But I don't know if I can be?"

"You can but you have to try."

"Is that why we didn't work?"

"Yes. You cheated on me Spirit. It wasn't because I wasn't giving you what you wanted." Spirit agreed most of the time Kami was far more eager than he was. "You broke things Spirit don't do that again."

"I broke things?"

"You broke me. You know why I left? Because I couldn't understand why you cheated on me. We loved each other and I tried to be perfect for you. Even when I found out what you were doing I tried to ignore it and pretended everything was normal. Then Maka found out and you broke that girls heart and mine at the same time. I couldn't hide it, I couldn't ignore it and so I had to face it. I hated myself I just couldn't see what I did wrong to to force you away. I hated myself and my life and then I had to leave my life. I had to leave Maka. Maka loved this city. She knew what she wanted to be. She wanted to be a meister and I couldn't take that dream away. She hated you for what you did and she couldn't trust any man because of you. She would send me teardrop soaked letter telling me how you would leave her at night to go to the clubs. I never thought she could be with any man. But I was wrong and Soul found her. Soul helped her get her life together. He showed her that she could trust men and even love them. She loved Soul and now she is going to be a mother. I know Soul loves her and he will never do what you did. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause he's brave. Braver than you and braver than me. He is willing to trust every aspect in his life to Maka like we should have."

"But can I be a good grandfather?"

"You know what I was doing? I was traveling the world trying to find myself trying to fix myself. Unlike Maka I didn't have Soul to help fix myself. Eventually I recovered enough so I could look myself in a mirror. So that I could come back to my daughter. I'm back and I will do what I can for her and the little baby. Now this is all scary, having to be there for someone. It's scarier knowing that someone trusts you with something so precious and knowing you could let them down. So now Spirit soon your chance to show if you've changed is coming. What you do with that chances is up to you."

She got off the ledge and made her way to the door as snow began to fall.

"I missed this city. You never know what to expect. Climate change is letting it snow in the dessert."

She left him alone to think.

Maka was cuddling to Soul in bed while she read her book preparing to sleep. "Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Will we be good parents?"

"Is this about your parents? I know it didn't work for them but I promise you I'm never going to leave you and we're going to be a family. I love you and I'm going to love our baby."

Maka smiled she believed his every word.

"Thank you Soul I needed to hear that." She smiled. "I love you Soul.

They shared a kiss and wished each other a merry Christmas and went to bed. The house was becoming a home, a place for a family. The soon to be parents were asleep in bed as the cat was passed out drunk on the couch. Soon there would be a new member of the family coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay I'll try to post the next chapter soon but tell me what you think so far. I wanted to do some to show Kami and Spirit. Anyway leave a review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**What to Expect**

**Summary: A sequel to my SE story Expecting. Maka and Soul becoming parents. Issues with becoming parents. Major Soma and Liz X Kid to lesser extent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Parenthood<p>

Time passed on and the small family got ready for the addition that was expected. Soul looked for a more family friendly vehicle. Eventually Maka started to get rather large so much so that Blair couldn't help mention it and because of her hormones Blair was often thrown out of the house. Like literally thrown out of the house by one angry Maka.

But as things change they changed a lot. Maka though pregnant still went Tsubaki and Black Stars wedding. During the ceremony couldn't help but notice how everyone had grown up and to her surprise that included Black Star. The ceremony was a traditional Japanese traditions and Tsubaki was practically glowing in her white Kimono. Maka had to ask if she was expecting too but she assured her that it wasn't the case. To everyone's surprise Black Star behaved during the ceremony and let the attention fall on Tsubaki.

A little over a week later Soul found a good car for his growing family which was good since they expected Maka to go into labor in about two weeks. Already Granny Evans was there to help out and so was Wes. Soul still didn't know if his parents would show up. Spirit really did seem to be trying to mend things with Maka and her mom. Kami on the other hand was starting to get her apartment in place. Maka really did seemed to enjoy reconnecting to her mother.

Things seemed to be looking up which is when you should expect something to go wrong. While Maka was spending sometime with Liz and Patti she went into a labor. Like the last time someone's water broke Patti slipped on the floor.

Granny Evans was called at the hotel she was staying with, neither wanted to intrude on the young couple, and they were asked to see if Soul was home since he wasn't picking up his cell. They didn't get find him but left a note for him at his home.

When Soul finally arrived home he was happy he'd finally found a nice car and they were going to drop it off the next day. Then Soul found the note and went into full panic mode. He had already traded in his bike in. Since his cell phone was out of battery he began to call everyone he knew to give him a ride to the hospital. There was only one person to answer since everyone else had already gone to the hospital and the only reason this person was there was because they were about to leave too.

Up comes to the house Kami ridding on a moped. This was far from what a cool guy like Soul deserve to ride in but this was a matter of time. She handed him a egg shell blue helmet. He noticed her wearing a green one and a pair of goggles.

"Put it on." Kami ordered to receive a groan from the scythe. "Put it on or we drive and you're the one that will need a doctor."

Knowing her daughter as well as he did he knew it could be a threat instead of a warning. So he reluctantly put on the helmet, climbed on the moped and placed his arms around his mother in law's waist.

They hurried past cars and their way to the hospital.

"Can you go any faster?" Soul asked impatiently.

"Yes, if you're in such a hurry let's go faster."

"It's not that I'm in a hurry I just want to be there for Maka."

The small engine purred as Kami revved up the engine and then took of at a much faster speed.

"I had some modifications done to it." Kami explained as they jetted off.

Soul could only hang on as she drove through a park for the shortcut it provided. Pulling out some money she dropped it on a cart and took a hot dog from the vendor in exchange all in a span of a split second.

Soul just stared at her realizing Kami was where Maka got her recklessness from.

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital and to Soul surprise in one piece. They found the other waiting for them and Soul went to see how Maka was doing. Delivery was taking hour so many that people left and came back. It was enough time that when Black Star and Tsubaki heard about it ended their honeymoon early and arrive before the baby was delivered.

"You guys didn't have to end your honey moon early?" Soul told them.

"No, we wanted to." Tsubaki reassured him. "We wanted to be apart of this."

"Yeah, man we wouldn't miss it for the world." Black Star said putting his arm around his friend.

"You are really trying to get that god father job aren't you?"

Before Black Star could reply a doctor called Soul over. Whatever news they gave him seemed to upset and he went into Maka's room. The sight was enough to get everyone worried. He was there for a few minutes.

Soul came out of the room fear painted across his face.

He looked at his friends and family until he could find his voice. "The doctor's said the umbilical cord got wrapped around the babies neck so they have perform a c-section. They're getting Maka ready for the surgery." The room was stunned. "I'm going in with her."

Then he left to get ready too.

Liz shuddered at the thought of something like that happening, Kami shared that sentiment, the idea of carrying a small life in you feeling it grow and then at the last moment have to worry about loosing it was a fear only a mother really knows.

Spirit and Kami weren't on the best terms but he brought her over a cup of coffee. "Don't worry Maka's strong I'm sure everything will be fine." He tried to sound like he was convinced.

"Yeah, yeah," Kami said. "I know she will be."

Spirit knew he could never win Kami back and so he didn't try but he was going to at least reassure her and be there for her this time. He didn't want to be the man that let her down before not any more.

Soul got into some scrubs the Doctor gave him as they got Maka ready. Soul let his mind wander of what could go wrong. it wasn't pleasant, he didn't want to think of loosing their baby, of loosing Maka or worse loosing both of them. He felt like the weight of the world had fallen on him.

"Don't slouch." He heard the voice of his dear grandmother.

"Granny."

"I know this is hard for you my boy." She could always read him like an open book. "That's why you just have to be stronger."

"That's the best advice you got."

"Yes, the good lord doesn't give us more than we can deal with so I know you can deal with this. I wish I could give you some piece of advice that will make you a perfect parent but the truth is there isn't any. You're going to make mistake and you're going to worry. In the end you can only do the best you can and hope that's enough. Your girl parent's, from what I hear, they made mistakes and they're people they're flawed. The red head made plenty of mistakes and the blonde seems to be a bit off her rocker because of it but they still help make Maka as strong and wonderful as she is. And they're here for her just like you. So be by her side." She started to walk away. "By the way your parent's just showed up."

Soul knew his parent's weren't the best but they were trying to make things better. He wanted to be a better parent so he had to find the courage to be by Maka's side and be there for their baby.

As they pushed Maka on one of those hospital bed he walked next to them and took her hand in his. She looked scared, Maka never really looked scared she was always brave, today was one of those special days he saw a new side of her.

The others waited for any news on Maka or the babies condition. The meister were used to being in danger but there was something different about one of their own being in a hospital like this it was even made worse when a baby was involved.

They hated the feeling of being helpless. Hours passed before any of them knew what was going to happen. Eventually a nurse came and lead them to a room.

In the room they found the couple together with a precious bundle in the new mothers hands. Maka looked pale and tired but nothing in the world would keep her from holding her daughter. Soul looked at Maka like she was the most beautiful thing in the world holding their daughter.

"What's her name?" Spirit asked.

Maka looked at her baby girl, a small pink thing with a short mess of blonde hair. "We named her after mom, Kokoro."

"Kokoro?" Spirit asked.

"Oh you named her after my real name?" Kami said.

"Kami isn't your real name?" Spirit asked.

"No, of course not. Did you really think my parents named me after the Japanese word for shinto spirits? Just like you I changed my name when we got to the school."

"What does it mean anyway?"

"It means heart or spirit in Japanese." Maka told him.

"Spirit?" The scythe noticed. "Then you named her after both of us."

Kami glared at the new grandfather. "It's just a coincidence."

"Can you two stop bickering for one day. Your grandparents get used to it." Soul told them and they did become quiet.

They all gathered around the new born and just watch it sleep in her mothers arms. As much as Maka looked like Kami, Kokoro looked like Maka. They decide to call her Koko. Koko was made to feel right at home because of loving parents. Blair did what she could for the baby which ended up with the little girl squeezing the cat whenever she got close to her. Unlike her parents she was never alone, she had two grandparents nearby, a loving uncle, and adoring great grandmother and two other grandparents that visited her as often as they could. Not to mention all her meister and weapon honorary uncles plus two shinigami honorary cousins.

Every night one of her parents would read her a bed time story and tell her that she was loved. Maka and Soul were closer than every having that baby together to love. After a while the couple found themselves together in a more intimate setting after healing after the birth. Soul's hands traced over the scar on Maka. Maka didn't mind it because it seemed to be a perfect mirror image of his scar. There scars seemed to represent how much they meant to each other, how much he was willing to risk to protect her and for her how much she would go through to protect what their love made. They were together and they were a family and in the world it seemed like that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the huge delay. It took me a while to figure out the ending. Anyway thank you all for staying with me all this way. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you want me to do a story about Black Star and Tsubaki having a kid I have an idea for that but I want to know if anyone is interested. Also who liked the twist I did with the babies name?<strong>


End file.
